criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Peroration Of The King's Chapter
Plot The team went to the Bolmont Penitentiary to meet Marcel Highland, to know the identity of the King. As soon as they arrived at the courtyard, an explosion cut through their conversation. They soon investigated and found the left wing was on fire. The team hurried into the prison, to save Marcel, but it was too late. They discovered a slump of three bodies - Marcel, Prisoner Hailey Ackers and Iris Antony. Te team sent the bodies to Liam who said that they were victims of slashing - they were slashed by a sharp object. He also said that this job was definitely done by the King, as there was a carving on Marcel - "NEVER BETRAY THE KING, YOU COWARD!" . They also suspected Liona Love, Maya Landon and Clair Blue as suspects. Anita burst in, saying that the mayor had been caught on tape before the explosion. The team talked to her, who denied all sorts of involvement with the victims. The player, finding proof, also had to put Jennifer Moore as a suspect concerning her relation with Hailey. At last, after all of the months and murders, the King was found to be... Maya. When asked, she broke into a wild laugh, and said that she was the helping hand in a much bigger scheme. She said that She had gave money to the people who would complete her dreams. Then, she kidnapped Denise and ran away. The whole team rushed in, and a rookie cop named Maylin rushed in, saying that she'd found the king's hideout. The team dashed to the given address and found a computer lab. Jim analysed all of the contents and found out that Maya had been doing these for years. He also said that she had collected these money from the gangs by the email received from a tech company in Tech Turf, the technological district of Bolmont. The team spoke to the CEO, who denied all allegations. They found out an illegal money scheme to whom the money was sent by an unknown server. Jim also found out that Maya had gone to Tech Turf, at the Elfbush viewpoint with Denise. To find out their partner, they decided to make a move. Liona Love, the candidate running for judge, said that she wanted to assist finding Maya. Summary Victims * Marcel Highland (Found Dead on the left wing, slumped over two bodies) * Hailey Ackers * Iris Antony Weapon * Obsidian Knife Killer * Maya Landon Suspects Liona Love ''' '''Candidate Running For Judge * Age - 76 * Weight - 115 lbs * Eyes - Brown * Blood - B+ Profile * Knows explosives * Has a dog * Uses Kerosene ' Maya Landon ' ' Clerk ' * Age - 35 * Weight - 122 lbs * Eyes - Brown * Blood - B+ Profile * Knows explosives * Has a dog * Uses Kerosene ' Clair Blue ' ' Lawyer ' * Age - 23 * Weight - 169 lbs * Eyes - Yellow * Blood - B+ Profile * Knows explosives * Has a dog ' Mia Umberto ' ' Mayor of Bolmont ' * Age - 46 * Weight - 137 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Knows explosives * Has a dog * Uses Kerosene ' Jennifer Moore ' ' Hailey's Girlfriend' * Age - 23 * Weight - 177 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - B-''' '''Profile * Knows explosives Killer's Profile * The Killer knows explosives * The killer has a dog * The killer uses kerosene * The Killer is wearing black * The killer has B+ blood Crime Scenes * Courtyard * Left Wing * Warden office * Garage * Marcel's Cell * Hailey's Cell * Maya's Hideout